topcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat (Gold Key) 16
Top Cat (Gold Key) 16 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is October 1965 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories On the Beat Starring: Top Cat, Spook, Officer Dibble Summary: Walking through Chinatown, T.C. and Spook find a parade dragon in the trash and take it back to their clubhouse. Dibble, unhappy about being on the night beat, is scared by it twice and calls for backup before the cats tell him it was them. Dibble drags T.C. to tell his boss about it so he won't sound dumb for reporting a dragon, but overhears the Sarge saying he should switch Dibble back to the day shift and lets the cat go. A couple days later, Dibble is happily reporting to the Sarge, who confesses he thought Dibble was faking to get off the night shift. Suddenly T.C. and the gang rush up to report their dragon has been stolen, Dibble reports a missing dragon to the Sarge, and is promptly returned to the night shift. The Meeyew News Starring: Top Cat Guest starring: Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: T.C. finds a discarded printing press and starts an alley-cat newspaper. He sees that a bully dog has moved locations, a local business has been robbed, and the garbage truck is behind schedule, but it takes him so long to do the reporting, the writing, the typesetting, and the printing all by himself that the news is outdated by the time his customers read it. He tosses out the press, which strikes the robber hiding in a bush, earning him a reward. A Fair Share Pair (Story feature) Starring: Yakky Doodle and Chopper Summary: Yakky and Chopper are hungry so they go to work. Each is paid with a food the other doesn't care for, but they find a way to share. Playmate for Junior Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist Summary: Goonda thinks Junior needs a playmate and sends J. Evil out to find one. He stumbles upon an angry gorilla and brings it home, but Junior plays too rough and it runs away. Goonda buys J. Evil a gorilla suit and sends him to play with Junior instead. A Turn for the West Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Cameo: Officer Dibble Summary: The cats are hungry and thinking about farming, but can't plant anything in concrete. When Dibble shoos them away for singing through the night, they decide to hop a train and head out west. They stop in Gulchville, where there is no garbage collection, but the picking isn't easy since they must compete with buffalo, coyotes, and buzzards. They buy some seeds, plant their own crops, and wait. A bored Indian tribe attacks the town for fun and excitement, but tramples the garden. T.C. and the gang go to their camp and sing through the night, keeping them awake so they'll be too tired to attack again, and the townsfolk hail the cats as heroes. Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1965 Category:Top Catalog